The Bar at the Cross Roads, Labyrinth Editon
by Bloodsong
Summary: In every life, there is a moment where one stands at a crossroad. Left, right, back or forward, the choices can be overwhelming. It can be difficult, sometimes near impossible to get sensible advice at such moments. When friends and family are useless and professionals fail, look to the sky and ask for help. If you're lucky, you'll find the Bar. Come on in, we're always open.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

 _At this rate, Speed Onis will never be finished! Oh well, what the Muse wants, he gets. Especially with, well, everything. Has anyone else seen the Time tribute magazine for David Bowie? I picked it up at the grocery store, opened it to his wedding with Iman and, well, had to buy it. (sniffle)_

 _Jareth and Sarah property of Henson & Disney. The Mistress of the Crossroads is mine. I'm joining the lovely writers Ellen Weaver and TheRealEatsShootsAndLeaves in regards to Jareth's...nature._

* * *

SoHo just wasn't what it used to be. Jareth, King of the Goblins and Curator of the Labyrinth sighed as he wandered aimlessly through the back alleys of his once favorite part of the Above. Mortals burned so quickly, their tastes and trends changing faster than he could keep up. They were fascinating little fireflies, too bad their brightest had found other places to gather. He turned toward a bigger street, deciding to go home. It would be his shortest birthday trip Above. Halfway up the street, his magical senses twinged. He stopped, head snapping toward what looked like a modest pub. He moved closer, ignoring the grumbled protests of mortals dodging him to study this new thing. The magic was old, as old as the Labyrinth, but not hostile. In fact, it felt familiar.

"Is it possible?" He whispered, intrigued. It had been a long time. His lips curved into a dangerous smile and he boldly walked in, his black cape materializing with a loud snap. The pub was a quarter full of young men and women, most gathered around a large central fire pit. Opposite the door was a small raised stage ready for a musician or singer. To his left, a wood bar with a marble top ran the length of the building. Backlit glass shelves displayed a dizzying amount of spirits and there were no less than two dozen taps. Pulling ale from one tap was the person he was hoping for.

"Chara!" He called, striding to the bar, boot heels clicking just so. Conversations ceased and the bartender gave him a withering look.

"You'd best be having a good story showing your beak here," Chara growled. Jareth laughed. The Mistress of the Bar at the Crossroads was one of his few trusted friends. The bar was her kingdom, the patrons her loyal subjects. Here, unlike anywhere else, he could be himself without censure. He reached over the bar, snagged her free hand and nibbled it. Chara sighed. "Let me see to my paying customers first, Snow Cock."

"Snow Cock?" A youth three stools down sniggered. Jareth propped his chin on his fist and leered at the boy.

"Say that again and lose your testicles," He said with cheerful menace. What a stroke of luck! Chara to flirt with and mortals to terrify! His birthday looked rosier by the minute. The boy flinched and looked at Chara, who plunked his pint on the bar and glared.

"For that, you owe me a song AND a story. Get your tush on that stage, Collin, before His Majesty decided he wants balls instead of voles."

"Y...yes ma'am. Any...song in particular?" He squeaked. Jareth sneered and drummed his fingers on the marble.

"Make it a good one, Chara. I do so want to hear this," He drawled. Chara sighed and shook her head.

"Fourth moon of the second spring, should have expected this," She muttered. Jareth's ears pricked and he showed off his teeth. Collin whimpered. "Give me a Beatles song, Collin."

"Beatles. Right!" Collin chugged half his ale and scurried to the stage. The crowd turned almost as one to watch as the boy punched numbers into a box and grabbed the microphone. His song choice was met with cheers and laughter. Voices soon joined in, making the song bearable. Chara shook her head and turned to Jareth.

"Many happy returns, then?"

"Oh yes, now there are." He leaned over the bar, his pendant swinging out to clink on the marble and showing off his chest. Chara rolled her eyes.

"I'll treat you to one, since it's your birthday and all, but after that, standard fees apply. Goblin, Elven or Mortal?"

"Strong and hoppy."

"Mortal it is then." Jareth grinned as he watched her grab a large mug and pulled a reputable ale for him. She slid it to him and turned to the cast iron stove tucked away between shelves. Unlike most Fae and changelings, Chara had no trouble with mortal metals. When one monitored the Crossroads, one's health depended on certain immunities. He drank his ale slowly, savoring the taste and enjoying the view of her working. She would always be dangerously beautiful and he was glad for it. A match between them was laughable, their commonalities too close and their kingdoms too disparate. Besides, he was taken. Chara turned back with a plate in her hands. Jareth's eyes widened and he gulped the last of his ale.

"Chara!" He breathed, humbled by her generosity. Out of his many allies and few friends, only Chara took care of both his natures. She smirked at him.

"The ale was your present, Snow Cock. These little beauties will cost you a song and dance."

"Oh really? Exactly what song and dance are you referring to?"

"The one you've skipped out of for the last thirty years and no, you're not getting an advance." Collin finished his song and blushed off the stage. Chara put the plate down just under the bar and casually vaulted over it. Patrons cheered as she propped her hands on her hips and matched him sneer for sneer. "Well?"

"As it is my birthday, I am inclined to be generous." He gave her a showy bow and she curtsied saucily back. Jareth offered his arm and she took it. The crowd quieted as they walked to the stage. Mortals they were, but even they could sense Something Was Happening. Chara took the microphone and handed Jareth a second before fiddling with the machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a special surprise and rare treat for you all today. Consider yourselves most fortunate this fine Fae has agreed to grace us with his...talents," She said into the mike. There were many whistles and cheers.

"Chara, I do believe you are trying to embarrass me," Jareth purred into his mike. Chara flicked her fingers at the machine.

"You get tenor, GK. I'll take the hard one." A familiar rhythm flowed out of the speakers. The two friends snapped and clapped, the audience eagerly picking up the beat. Chara went first, facing Jareth as she sang. Jareth smirked as he joined in. Soon the two were dancing about, singing more to each other then the rapt mortals. Jareth reached out with his free hand and Chara grinned as she took it and he spun her. Her three octave feat was met with whistles and cheers. Jareth pulled her against him, she spun in place and slid down his body as she echoed two words. He stepped back when his part started again, she rose and faced him. He took her hand, twirled her twice and pulled her back against his chest, one arm flirtatiously around her waist. Her free hand dropped to grab his thigh as they finished the song. With whistles, cheers and hooting, they separated and bowed to each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my good friend GK!" Chara said. Jareth grinned and bowed slightly to the crowd.

"Chara, as always, it is an honor to sing with you," Jareth said. Chara collected the microphones and put them back before hopping off the stage and vaulting over the bar. Jareth followed eagerly, pointedly ignoring the females who reached out to him. Only one female besides Chara would ever be allowed to touch him and since he doubted he'd ever see her again, the bartender was his sole comfort. Especially when she brought out the plate of piping hot field mice. With a shiver of pleasure, he shifted to his owl form and flew onto the bar. There was a distinct lack of mortal screams and panic. He twisted his head to look behind him, shrugged, turned back and snapped at the mouse dangling by his beak. Chara pulled it away and he glared at her.

"The little ones think we're flirting outrageously." He clacked his beak and stared longingly at the mouse. She laughed and brought it closer, letting go when he snatched it. "I suppose we are, which is good. I've been worried about you." She fed him another mouse. Jareth gulped it down with relish and cocked his head.

"Rrrrr?" He asked. Why would she be worried about him? Chara smiled one of her mysterious smiles.

"Hearts don't break evenly. I'm glad yours is smoothed out a little." She gently stroked his back. He shivered in delight. "I would have stayed nearby, if She had let me. I wanted to. You needed a friend."

"Chrrrrr." Yes, he had needed a friend after his ignoble defeat at the hands of a chit with cruel eyes. Bu,t as he was pledged to the Wished Away and the Labyrinth, Chara was pledged to the Cross Roads. Her pristine white apron with the words embroidered in a lopsided cross shape was as much a symbol and receptacle of her kingdom as his pendant was for him. Always Duty first and hers was not as clearly defined as his. He gently nibbled her wrist and made googly eyes at the last mouse on the plate. Chara laughed and teased him with it, making him almost go airborne to catch it. He finally had it in his beak when the door jingled and a new person walked in. His feathers stood on end and he choked on the mouse when he saw her. Chara deftly fished it out by its tail and threw it away.

"Try not to be quite so obvious, hmm?"

* * *

Sarah Williams looked around and waved at Moira. The proprietess of Cross Roads waved back. Sarah hurried over and blinked in surprise. What was Moira doing with a barn owl on the bar? A very fluffy and surprised looking owl at that.

"Hi, Moira, I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Hush, lass, you're not late. Well, you did miss a really good duet, but there hasn't been much call for music tonight. People are paying in stories." Sarah nodded, grinning. What she loved most about Cross Roads, after Moira herself, was that if you were broke, you could pay for a beer or some food with a story or a song. This was very important for starving students like herself. A double major in zoology and veterinary medicine cost a lot. The internship at the London Zoo paid enough, but she was still cautious about leaning on Moira's generosity. She hadn't forgotten the Missing Cross Road week.

"Ok, good. I've been practicing a new song, can I get a bowl of Irish stew for it?" She asked, clutching her violin case. Moira glanced at the owl and smirked. It was a borderline evil smirk that left Sarah blinking. Moira covered the barn owl's head with her hands.

"Pet the owl and you'll get the stew." Moira mouthed and released the owl. It snapped at her and shrieked, clearly annoyed with the treatment. Sarah looked at the owl skeptically. Moira had pulled this stunt on her before, with a cat. It had followed her around for a full week, even into restricted areas at the zoo. Sarah was certain the only reason it left on the seventh evening was because its contract with Moira had expired. Whatever the deal was, she hadn't been bothered by the creepy penguin keeper since. Sarah was well used to Odd Happenings in her life. No one goes through a trial in a magic kingdom without side effects. A barn owl would be a step up, considering she worked in the raptor section and had the rehabilitation license to rescue, patch up and release birds of prey.

"Stew and a hot toddy."

"A hot toddy? Bad day?"

"You have no idea."

"I can think of several. Stew and toddy, then, but you'll be playing before the toddy."

"Fair." Sarah moved closer, keeping a wary eye on the owl. It looked at her and fluffed up again, going from beautiful predator to adorable fuzzball. Sarah smiled and chirped at it. The barn owl's black eyes seemed to get bigger and the feathers quivered. Slowly, Sarah brought up her hand, letting the owl study it. After a few seconds, she gently brushed her fingertips against its chest. The owl trilled and leaned into her touch! She moved her fingers over the shoulder and stroked the back with her palm. More cute trills and the eyes closed. If she didn't know better, she'd say the owl was enjoying her touch. Perhaps even too much. Its eyes opened and Sarah gasped at the intensity of the gaze. Her hand froze in mid stroke.

"Here you are, lass," Moira broke the spell, putting a large bowl of stew on the bar. Sarah snatched her hand back and scrambled onto a stool a few seats away from the owl. Moira moved the stew to her and added a chunk of bread. Sarah fell to with gusto, being equal parts hungry and nervous. The owl had been so cute with the big eyes and the fluffed feathers, she had forgotten. _He_ manifested as a barn owl. That owl could...have...she froze mid bite and slowly turned to look. Moira was pulling pints for one of the regulars, Dave? Or was it Daniel? The owl was nowhere to be seen. Sarah looked at her right hand clutching the spoon. Her fingers felt a little tingly and...was that...glitter? Surely not! Moira wouldn't do that to her! Or would she? That tuxedo cat, after all. Sarah shook her head and focused on her dinner. She was imagining things. If she really wanted that hot toddy, she needed to clear her mind and get ready to play. She had played this piece as soon as she could make her violin sing instead of screech, but never in public. It was special, from a very special moment in her life. She may have grown up and turned her creative energies towards raptor rescue and zookeeping, but she hadn't forgotten that night, or her friends. She invited Sir Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo to tea every month after she got her own flat. Today was the first time in three years they hadn't come and she was very worried. What had happened? She swallowed the last bite of stew and looked up. The barn owl was sitting on one of the shelves, flanked by a blue and a black bottle, watching her closely. Moira came over before she was drawn into a staring contest. Owls always won.

"Feeling ready now?" Moira asked kindly. Sarah shivered and picked up her case.

"Yes, I am. When I'm done, can I talk to you? Something happened this afternoon." Moira looked her up and down.

"But of course. Let's hear this new piece." Moira hopped over the bar and escorted her to the stage. Sarah carefully unpacked, primed and tuned her violin while Moira introduced her. She stepped up to the mike and smiled shyly at the applause and a few whistles.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm a little nervous."

"Don't be!" Several folks called. She laughed a little.

"I'll do my best. This song, it's...well, it means a lot to me. I learned it from someone I knew in school, haven't seen them in years in fact, but...I hope I do it justice." She took a deep breath, raised her bow and started to play. A piercing shriek tore through the pub and everyone jumped. Sarah winced at the sour note and looked around. Moira was holding the barn owl, which was struggling and staring. Staring right at her! Moira sighed, lifted the bird to her chin and whispered. The owl stopped struggling and tried to nip Moira's nose. The bartender whispered again, looking very annoyed.

"Uh, Sarah?" Someone in the audience asked. She blinked and shook herself.

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry. Moira? Is it okay? Should I not play?" She called. The bird screeched again.

"Snow Cock, you'll be the death of me yet," Moira said clearly. Someone choked in the audience. Sarah's gaze darted back and forth. Moira sighed as the owl dug its beak into her fingers, drawing blood. "Enough of that!" She snapped. Storming out from behind the bar, she walked over and plunked the owl onto the karaoke machine before wrapping a corner of her apron around the puncture.

"Oh, Moira!" Sarah put the violin down and moved to help her friend, only to be waved off. "Moira, that needs to be looked at. Owls don't have the cleanest beaks." The owl in question screeched again and fluffed up.

"It's fine, Sarah, I'll wash it in a jiffy. Just...do us all a favor and play your song while facing Snow Cock, okay? Daft bird thinks you're playing a love song."

"Well, it is," Sarah said, twisting her fingers. She looked at the owl. It spread its wings and screeched, a different call from before, one she only heard from a mated pair. Sarah's hair stood on end and her mouth fell open. "Wh...what did you do that for?! I'm not your mate!" She gasped. The owl blinked, blinked again and promptly tucked its head under its wing. Moira laughed.

"Best dedicate your song, Sarah, or I'll never hear the end of it."

"All...all right." Sarah picked up the violin, cocked her head and gently rubbed a fingertip against Snow Cock's chest. His head popped out fast as a jack in the box. "You remind me of…" Her voice trailed off. Snow Cock's eyes seemed to get bigger and he trilled softly. Sarah sighed and shook her head. Going back to the mike, she apologized. The crowd cheered her on.

"Since Moira asked so nicely, I'm dedicating this song to...to the person who taught it to me. I w...I hope he remembers me, because I haven't forgotten him or the lessons. All the lessons." She glanced at Snow Cock. If barn owls could smile, he would be beaming from ear to ear. She turned to face him, tucked her violin under her chin and played.

* * *

Jareth was beside himself with joy. Sarah! His Champion, his soon-to-be mate was here! On his birthday! Playing the love song he sang to her in the ballroom! She remembered him! It took all of his control to not shift, wrap his arms around her and spirit her back to his chambers. Or her chambers. Or the back room of the Cross Roads, SOMEPLACE private. By playing the song to him, she made her declaration and he was ecstatic. Her little comment about not being his mate could be ignored, she obviously didn't mean it. He spread his wings, anticipation coursing through him. Chara's angry glare struck him between his shoulders and he slumped, tucking his wings back. She was right, he had to wait until Sarah finished the song before he could reply in kind. His instincts were screaming to claim his mate at long last, but his will was strong. Really. It was very strong. He could wait until Sarah finished. Right? Gods, why had he written such a long song? He clacked his beak and danced a little on the plastic machine. Sarah smiled, her eyes soft, watching him as she played. Her intent was crystal clear. He trilled happily, dancing in place. Sarah finished the song and lowered her bow, smiling at him. Jareth twisted his head around, looking at Chara. Now? Now? Chara rolled her eyes. Jareth trilled, turned back. He waited until Sarah had put her violin away before shifting to man form and pouncing. Sarah's scream was smothered in his cloak as he yanked her to him, burying his face in her hair.

"Yes, Sarah! Yes!" He cried happily. He pulled back, eager for their first kiss. What he got was a knuckle sandwich. He staggered back and tripped over the cords. To avoid an embarrassing fall he teleported to the bar. Chara dug all ten claws into his shoulders, holding him while Sarah stalked over with murder in her eyes. "Um, Precious?"

"You...you...SNOW COCK!" Sarah yelled, bringing her fist back again.

"ENOUGH!" Chara shouted. Everyone shut up. Sarah paused. Chara forced Jareth onto a stool, snapped her fingers and pointed to another. Sarah glared, but took the seat. "My apologies, everyone, but you don't want to see this. It's going to get ugly. Out you go and don't worry about any tabs. I will be very well paid tonight." Chara called. The rest of the mortals gathered their things, whispering amongst themselves as they filed out. Jareth suppressed a wince when he heard several bets in favor of Sarah killing, castrating or cutting him. Chara waved her hand when the last human left, locking the door with an ominous "clunk".

"Right. Jareth, don't be an ass. Sarah, today's his birthday, so try to keep a lid on your temper. Both of you, drink this." Jareth's head swiveled as a shot glass slammed next to him. It was full of red liquid that seemed to glow ever so slightly. Glancing in Sarah's direction, he saw she had the same thing.

"Chara," He groaned, seeing the Mistress' plan.

"Chara? I thought your name was Moira!" Sarah cried. Chara shook her head.

"My name comes from my customers, lass. Each one is different and I answer to all of them. Now. Both of you drink that."

"What does it do?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"It suppresses magical ability," Jareth growled. "It was brewed by the dragons as a means of maintaining order and diplomacy during negotiations. If no one can use magic, everyone is equal and must work to reach an accord, rather than fighting or compelling."

"But I don't have magic. What will it do to me?" Sarah asked. Chara folded her arms and smirked.

"It keeps mortals calm and clear headed while increasing their logical thinking processes. Brings you up to his level."

"What are you anyway?" She asked. Chara tsked.

"Drink first, then ask the questions. I'll mediate." Chara took a leather bound book and a cup of ballpoint pens out and put them on the bar. She flipped to a blank page, selected a pen and nodded. "Drink so we may begin."

"Is this really safe for me?" Sarah asked. Chara leaned over and tipped Sarah's chin up to meet her eyes. Sarah's bugged out.

"I swear on my blood, Sarah. This will not harm you, nor will it bind you to the Cross Roads, to me or to Jareth in any way. Jareth spoke truly. It is simply a means of ensuring equal footing for tonight. Better than a babel fish and temporary."

"How temporary?"

"The effects will not wear off until an accord is reached and the parties commit to it. The first item on the agenda is how you will swear to keep to your accord. Now, please drink. Snow Cock isn't the patient type."

"Bog, Chara, the next time Cross Roads puts a brick into my kingdom."

"You'll have to find me first. Now hurry up, you two. Reordering time is not allowed here." Jareth sighed and took the shot glass.

"Please, Sarah. Trust Chara at least, for all our sakes." Sarah bit her lip, an action that made Jareth's stomach clench in longing, and picked up her drink.

"On three." She said. Jareth nodded. "One. Two. Three." He tossed back the shot, wincing at the burn and shuddering as his magic retreated deep within his mind, wrapped in steel lined cotton. He would not even be able to transform! He flung the shot glass into the fire pit. Sarah's quickly followed. He blinked at her. She shrugged.

"It's a safe way of expressing frustration. Pity there weren't any fireballs."

"My thoughts exactly," Jareth said suspiciously. Chara sighed.

"Oh, you two are going to be a right treat, you are. For that, you'll be sealing this deal with a kiss."

"Really?" Jareth sat up eagerly. Sarah groaned.

"I can't kiss him! He'll...he'll read too much into it!" Chara shook her head as she wrote.

"A pledge is a pledge, Sarah. It's in the book now anyway, too late to change it. Now, since you two are on equal footing by drink and by power, I shall defer to the birthday boy to start. Kindly explain to Sarah why you made such an idiot out of yourself tonight."

"I did not! I was only responding to your declaration, Precious!"

"Declaration? How is that song a declaration? I get that it's a love song, now. I didn't then, but really?" Sarah frowned, looking adorably puzzled. Jareth sighed.

"I'm...not human." She gave him a "Yeah, and?" look. "I'm not even what mortals call Fae, although that seems to be the catch-all term. I'm, I suppose the best description would be were owl."

"You were bitten by a were owl?" She asked skeptically, folding her arms under her breasts. He stared longingly until Chara thumped him on the head.

"No. I was born this way. It's not really a curse or a disease like lycanthropy. I can't turn anyone."

"Then how in the Underground did you end up King of the Goblins?"

"I won the game." He sat up proudly and preened a little. Sarah deserved to know. "I ran the Labyrinth after the old king faded."

"All the way to the Castle in the center of the Goblin City?"

"All the way." Sarah cocked her head. He copied her, grinning.

"Then, since I won too, does that mean I've usurped your kingdom? Oh gods, is that why I couldn't reach my friends today? Why didn't anyone tell me about this!?"

"You didn't win the throne, Sarah," Jareth said gently, putting his hand palm up on the bar. She looked at it, then at him. He sighed. "You were running for your brother, hence you got him back. You're not the only one who's successfully run the Labyrinth for a Wished Away. You're the first…" He trailed off and sighed, fingers clenching on the bar.

"I'm the first, what? First one to impress you? First one to do it in ten hours?"

"First one I wanted!" He shouted. She blinked several times. Chara sighed and made notes. "You're also the only one I want. You made a serious impression on me, Sarah. I did everything you asked and you still turned me down."

"I was fifteen, Jareth," She said softly. His heart did a little dance, hearing his name on her lips. Such pretty lips, too. He sighed and propped his chin on his fist.

"I knew that. I allowed the mirror portal so you wouldn't forget...anything. Even though you spurned me, you kept in contact with your...companions. I hoped eventually you would call me directly." He looked into her wide green eyes. "I've been waiting a very long time."

"Impression," She looked away, a charming blush staining her cheeks. He smiled slightly and tried to see what Chara was writing. The Mistress flicked his forehead and pulled the book back. Sarah gasped and he looked at her astonished expression.

"You...you imprinted me? But...how? Barn owls don't…" Jareth sighed heavily and she shut up.

"You were beautiful, cruel and clever. Very, very clever. You pulled me into your dream and when we danced, I knew." He sighed again, glaring at the fire pit. He wanted to throw more shot glasses, preferably full. "I wrote that song ages ago, but that dream was the first and last time I used it. I declared you my mate, but you broke the dream. I set my troops on you and you broke the gates and the robot. I called you out and you broke the Escher room. I appealed to you and you broke my heart." He turned his cold glare on Sarah, with her open mouth and astonished face. "You're still beautiful and still cruel. You said you remembered the lessons. You played my mating song back to me, in front of witnesses! You responded, Sarah! You said 'Yes' and then punched me in the face! My jaw still hurts, thank you very much." Chara bopped him on the head again and he snarled.

"I...I didn't know!" Sarah protested. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I knew it was a love song, but I...I didn't understand then! A child can't respond to an adult like that!"

"So why now, then, hmmm? Are you going to take it back? Say you didn't mean it?" He sneered.

"What's said is said, Jareth," Sarah said firmly. He nearly fell off the stool, astonished.

"Wh...what?"

"I didn't know you were...courting me. I was convinced everything you did was a trap or a trick to keep Toby. I was eighteen when I figured it out, but I still didn't know what to do or how to reach you. I had to keep Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo a secret until I was in college and out of my parents' house. I only managed to afford my own place three years ago!"

"It's been ten years, Sarah," He said tiredly. "How much longer are you going to make me wait? You mortals have such short lives, if you don't join me in the Underground I'm going to lose you for good." She sighed.

"When I couldn't reach my friends this afternoon, I knew I had to do something, find some way to reach you. I was afraid to wish, afraid you might steal me away or do something unforgivable. I've been practicing that song for five years, Jareth. I wanted to make sure I perfected it before...before I tried to call you with it."

"Call...me?" He leaned forward, hope once again dancing with his heart. "How did you plan on calling me without a wish?"

"Well," She tucked some hair behind her ear and shrugged, staring at his hand once again open on the bar. "This is the Cross Roads. I figured it was a good place to try, since my mirror wasn't working. If you didn't come, I was going to drink enough hot toddy to get the courage to ask Moira to help me. Then I was going to play in front of the mirror. And if that didn't work…"

"Yes?" Jareth breathed, so focused on Sarah he missed Chara's sly smirk and quick scribbling in the book. Sarah took a deep breath and put her hand in his. His fingers closed reflexively and he held his breath. Sarah, his Precious, smiled at him. The same smile she graced him when she played.

"I was going to wish for you to join me for a drink."

* * *

Sarah's eyes widened at Jareth's expression. His face went from surly to surprised to ecstatic. He squeezed her fingers, then used that grip to pull her off the stool and into his arms. She squeaked as he clutched her, arms trapped at her sides. He was cooing and trilling and possibly saying something, but she couldn't make it out through the owl noises. Were owl. Somehow, it made sense. She gasped when she felt teeth gently graze her cheek and nibble towards her ear.

 _What...he's...um...wow...that feels...really good!_ Her hormones, a body chemistry that had been lacking a certain punch in the last ten years, were making up for the delay in nerve-tingling enthusiasm. Her cheeks burned and she managed to move her eyes and appeal mutely to Moira for help. The nibbles moved around her ear and down to her neck. Sarah gasped again as her knees gave out.

"Oy! You're not finished!" Moira groused and thumped Jareth's head with her knuckles. Jareth lifted his head from Sarah's neck, which promptly got cold, and screeched at Moira. Sarah gasped when he pushed her face into his chest. What was going on? Did he think Moira was a rival or something? When he started to pull her away she struggled, twisting to get free. He chirruped softly at her before shrieking at Moira again.

"Jareth, I'm sorry," She said into his chest. He stopped.

"Why, Precious?" He asked. She stomped very hard on his foot. He yelped and let her go, she backpedaled to the bar while he hopped a few times before turning on her.

"You...you…" He sputtered, filling the room with his angry aura. Sarah swallowed hard, but put her chin up. Never show fear, yet another lesson learned in his kingdom.

"Moira's right. We're not finished. We've barely reached an understanding."

"What's to understand?! You agreed to be my mate!"

"I agreed that we are attracted to each other. That's not a mate, Jareth. That's the start of a relationship. I'm not a were anything, or Fae, or have any magic whatsoever. I want...I want us to...court."

"Court?" His aura retreated, but he stayed where he was, cocking his head and looking every inch the Disgruntled Were Owl King. "We did that already."

"No, we didn't. You courted a fifteen year old girl who didn't know what you were asking of her. I want us to court properly, as adults, with the hope of a happily ever after but an understanding that it might not happen."

"You are MINE, Sarah," Jareth growled, advancing. She held her ground, Moira's strength reassuring behind her.

"I am MINE. You are YOURS. I hope there will be an US, where WE share EACH OTHER, but I'm not going to let you whisk me away. I have degrees to finish."

"You'll be done in a year, right?" He asked. She blinked. Had he been keeping tabs on her? Then again, all he would have to do is ask her friends, or possibly interrogate Hoggle. Suddenly zoology and vet med seemed a bit of a waste of time. She should have gone for the MBA. Wait, what?

 _I haven't said yes to that or anything else yet. Let's get the dating agreement settled first._

"Hopefully, yes, by next summer I'll be done with my master's program. Double majors take a while."

"So we'll...court...for this year and then you'll become my mate. I can wait." He nodded. Sarah rolled her eyes and only jumped a little when he appeared in her personal space, practically chest to chest. She tried not to think about how her hormones approved of this.

"The last year of a master's degree is the most stressful, Jareth! I won't have a lot of time to court! Maybe we should wait until I'm done." His arms wrapped tightly around her back and he pressed his nose to hers. She blinked at the mismatched eyes filling her vision.

"I will help you," He said softly.

"Wh...what?"

"You're majoring in zoology and animal medicine. I am part animal, I can help you with your studies. I can also help you with the stress," He pulled back just enough for her to see his pointy toothed smile and sultry expression. She swallowed against another tidal wave of hormones. "Don't make me wait another year to be with you, Precious. Please." The last word was breathed against her lips. Sarah shivered. Jareth's gaze zeroed in on her mouth. She could feel their heartbeats racing together, but her arms were once again pinned to her sides. Jareth leaned forward and...and...suddenly she was back on the barstool.

"Wh...what?" She looked around, grabbing the bar to stop a fall. Jareth was two stools away and glaring black daggers at Moira. The bartender waggled her pen.

"You haven't finished setting the terms, quit trying to steal the accord, Snow Cock." Jareth's chest inflated and he screamed the loudest barn owl scream Sarah had ever heard. She clapped her hands over her ears. Moira shook her head and held up the book, pen poised.

"Now. Are you two in agreement that starting from today, you will be courting? Courting only, no dragging off to the Underground except by mutual consent and no formal mating dances or declarations will be made until the Champion Sarah has finished her studies and agreed to be Goblin Queen, _however long that takes_? And if it is decided during the courtship the two of you are not suited for each other, you will part on amicable terms and NOT take ANY vengeful, jealous or angry actions against each other _at all_ , even if one or both of you find relationships with another?" Moira glared at Jareth.

"Can we add a clause that allows for trying to win back?" He asked. Moira looked at Sarah.

"Better to agree that dissolution of the courtship should be done when both parties have made true and honest efforts to patch up disagreements and will not, under any circumstances, happen when one or both parties are angry."

"That's my girl," Jareth purred. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I just don't want you getting your feathers in a twist. Communication is the most important part of any relationship."

"Right. So you agree to the above stated terms, with the addition that this courtship will not be dissolved in anger, but may be dissolved if further negotiations cannot repair the relationship?" Moira asked. Jareth stood up, put one hand on his chest.

"I, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Curator of the Labyrinth, do agree to the stated terms."

"Sarah?" Sarah slid off her stool and copied Jareth. The clarifying drink made it easy to understand what was happening. This was Very Formal and Binding. A magic contract, sealed with a kiss. At least she had an out if things went sideways that he agreed to.

"I, Sarah Williams, Champion of the Labyrinth, do agree to the stated terms."

"Thank the gods that's over!" Moira sighed, slid over the bar and held out the book and pen. "Sign next to your names and then you can kiss." Jareth eagerly went first, signing with a flourish. Sarah read the entire accord, making sure it matched what she was agreeing to, before signing her name. She was amused to see Jareth had very scratchy yet legible handwriting. Moira took the pen back and snapped the book closed. "Seal the accord, you two and then scoot. I have a lot of paperwork now." Sarah looked at Jareth. Despite the eager, Christmas morning with All the Presents look on his face, he took her shoulders gently, leaving her arms free.

"Thank you, Sarah," He whispered and carefully kissed her. Her eyes slammed shut at the wave of desire that poured through her from his mouth. When he started to pull back her arms locked around his neck and her lips chased his. She could taste his surprise when her tongue slid against his bottom lip. It didn't last long. He yanked her flush against him and opened for her, tongues quickly dueling. Her hands burrowed into his hair, he grabbed her tush. Her hormones sang at the realization he was equally affected. A sudden burst of heat against their faces broke the kiss, Jareth roughly shoving her behind him to face...the fire pit.

"I said scoot!" Moira complained behind them. Jareth straightened from his protective stance, flipped his cape back into existence without hitting her, and offered his arm.

"Your place or mine, Precious?"

"My apartment and you are NOT staying the night." She picked up her violin case before accepting his arm. They walked out, Jareth trying to wheedle her into letting him stay as a barn owl.

* * *

I sighed as the newest couple walked out, Snow Cock leaving glitter in his wake. Grabbing my yew broom, I cleaned up the glitter and dumped it in the fire, smirking at the firework effects. After putting the broom away and a good stretch, I sat down to work on the books. An Accord, two songs, a dance, a recital and a half dozen stories. The Accord took me an hour. When I was finished balancing the books, I made myself that hot toddy and sat by the fire. Cold hands stroked my shoulders.

"My Propolos, you have done well."

"I am yours to command, my Queen." I didn't turn to look at her. That was forbidden.

"Fear not, my priestess. You will see their paths merge." A slow rumble, building in volume and subsiding in equal measure, signaled my next job. The cold hands vanished. I poured half the toddy into the fire, drank the rest and unlocked the door. When I turned back, I was standing in a sleek little coffee shop with good music, gleaming gold equipment and excellent roasts. The bell in the back rang and I hurried to collect my daily shipment of baked goods. New York was always fun.

* * *

 _Cookies to anyone who guesses the duet._


	2. Chapter 2

Labryinth property of Disney and Jim Henson Company.

* * *

"Why the violin, Sarah?" Jareth asked. It was their first official date; dinner at nice little steak restaurant. Jareth had tried very, very hard to get her to come to the palace for a proper dinner, but his beloved was adamant about sticking to mortal customs, for now. He had gone to Chara, who was in New York City working on over one hundred humans, for the current customs. Her delighted laughter still rang in his ears, but she proved herself a good friend and explained everything. Thus, here they were, him in a charcoal suit with a deep purple silk shirt and his Precious in a little black dress. He had tamed his hair with a glamour and carried mortal money. It was all very novel. Thank the gods the restaurant understood "rare".

"Music therapy," She said, dragging a piece of her medium t-bone through a puddle of steak sauce.

"What do you mean?" He asked, curious. She shrugged and ate the bite.

"After my Run," He smirked at how she capitalized it with her voice. "my head was even more in the clouds then before. I mean, I stopped going to the park and spouting off lines from the book, but I couldn't stop...dreaming. Daydreaming, mostly. I knew I couldn't tell anyone about it, I'd be locked up in the loony bin." Jareth hissed softly. Sarah frowned at him and pointedly glanced at another table. He sipped his wine to cover his annoyance. Loony bin. Hah! If she had ended up in such an establishment, he would have broken the walls down and taken her. Still, it was best that sad scenario had not materialized. "But Karen, well, she and Dad got really concerned when my grades dropped. I wasn't paying any attention in class and not doing my homework. So they dragged me to a counselor. I played it off as a series of very vivid dreams, escapism. The counselor said I had a fantastic imagination."

"You do, Precious. I especially like some of your more...inventive dreams," He purred. Sarah glared at him while blushing adorably. He folded his hands and propped his chin on his fingers. "Do go on."

"We'll be discussing your spying after dinner," She growled. He nodded and made a few plans to turn the discussion into reenactments. Sarah did have a delicious imagination for...bedroom activities. "Anyway! She said I needed a better outlet for my dreaming and recommended art or music. I tried drawing and sculpture, but it felt...fake. Shallow. So I looked into music. We couldn't afford a piano or a saxophone, but Karen had an old violin from when she was in her college orchestra. When I picked it up, I…" She trailed off, staring at his hair. He smirked.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"I felt...right. Like a small piece of me that had been missing had returned. It wasn't a really good violin, only a Stentor student, but it fit me perfectly and I knew I had what I needed. I didn't have enough experience to join the school orchestra, but I managed to bribe the second chair leader to give me some instructions. She put me in touch with a teacher and it went from there. I was never interested in performing, but I quickly realized that if I played before doing my homework, I felt more clear headed. I would also play first thing in the morning and after lunch to help me focus. I did short, simple songs during school and over the breaks I would learn more elaborate pieces. My grades picked up immediately and I managed to score a scholarship to Uni. I was in my third year at Uni when I realized I wanted to play your song."

"You'll have to play it again sometime, so I can sing to you," He said, stroking her calf with his foot. She glared at him and took a long drink of water. She had refused wine, stating she was the designated driver for the date. Jareth was not impressed with the wine menu, so he only had one glass.

"Stop that!" She hissed.

"Stop what?"

"Playing footsie under the table!" Jareth smirked at her faint blush.

"Is that what it's called?"

"What do were owls call it?" His smirk grew when he dragged the toe of his boot down to her ankle. He could feel her pulse increasing and it made him shiver.

"Foreplay," He purred. Her cheeks flamed and she put her utensils down a little too firmly.

"Are you done?" She asked. His sharp eyes caught the pulse throbbing in her neck, matching the faint beat against his toe. His gaze darkened.

"I haven't even begun."

"With dinner, Jareth," Sarah said icily. He was impressed with her voice control, considering her heart rate. Oh yes, she was the perfect mate for him. Cool control in public, he couldn't wait to get her behind a closed door and make her scream. He glanced down at his plate. A brightly colored vegetable assortment gleamed against the china.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Unless you'd care for dessert?" He asked, meeting her gaze. Her cheeks stained pink again and she looked away, muttering. He grinned, able to clearly hear her complaining about snow cocks with a leg fetish. She had no idea. She looked back at him, frowning slightly.

"If I say no, will you accept the date is _over_? I have a full shift plus two labs tomorrow, I need my sleep."

"If you do not wish for dessert, I will be happy to escort you back to your flat, Precious. I can also help you relax."

"Escort is enough for now." She pushed her plate to the side. A waiter removed their plates and left the bill in a leather booklet. Jareth did the tip math in his head and tucked the bills into the booklet. He pulled out Sarah's chair for her and tucked her hand through his arm as they walked out. It was a warm night and they weren't going far. Jareth escorted her to a nearby alley, pulled her into his arms and teleported them to her living room.

"Next time, we use my car," She grumbled, pushing away. He shivered.

"Precious, that little glass box you drive is not a car."

"Merlin is too a car! He's a Smart 2x2, very economical and easy to drive around London. You should be thankful I didn't get a Gee Whiz!"

"You can buy expressions?" He asked, truly confused. Sarah blinked at him.

"It's a car, Jareth. Smaller than mine and fully electric. Great for the planet."

"Well, it's a good thing you're leaving this planet! I shudder to think what could happen to you in a smaller vehicle."

"Presumptions, Jareth. I warned you about those." He folded his arms and pouted at her. She stared and he gave her his best googly eyes. Her mouth fell open. He smiled and advanced on her, eager to taste that mouth again.

"So you did, but I am a king and certain presumptions are expected."

"Such as?" She asked, breathless and pink again. He stopped a few inches away and leaned towards her.

"Such as the date isn't over without a kiss."

"I suppose that's fair." He smiled and swooped down, catching her in his arms and kissing her soundly. She made a delightful noise in her throat and wrapped her arms around his neck. He teased her lips with his tongue and she eagerly separated them, her clever tongue dancing out to meet his. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose as desire swamped him. Her pounding heart matched his and she tasted _wonderful,_ spice and smoke. Jareth couldn't suppress the trills rising in his throat and tore his lips away to taste her neck. Sarah whispered his name and he moaned as his body responded. He was teasing her pulse when her hands moved to his chest and pushed. He backed up, eager to continue, and shrugged out of his jacket. Sarah raised her hands.

"Um, no, that's not what I meant," She said, husky voice slowly bleeding back to cool. Jareth paused at his cufflinks.

"What?" Sarah shook her head and folded her arms, improving her cleavage and fanning the fire within him.

"We need to talk about you spying on me."

"Only when you dreamed of me, Precious," He said softly, moving closer.

"So you never used your crystals to watch me awake?" She looked suspicious. Jareth sighed. This was not how the conversation was supposed to go! A little paranoia was required of Underground rulers, but not with mates! Except, she wasn't his mate. Yet. Chara had warned him about this.

"No power means just that, Precious. I did insist on reports of your general health and wellbeing from your companions."

"Did you interrogate them?" She growled. Jareth sighed again and threw himself in the only chair in the room.

"Perish the thought! A simple 'How fares the Lady Sarah?' was sufficient. I never asked for details." There was no need, Didymus would expound on Sarah's clothes, appearance and emotions without prompting. He was also the one who delivered the small gifts Jareth occasionally sent when the Lady Sarah was not happy. As the furry knight had been giving Sarah trinkets and flowers and such the entire time, his subterfuge went unnoticed. Jareth had also smuggled birthday presents in Didymus' bag, with strict orders to credit the items as part of Didymus' own present and not reveal the true source. Sarah sighed and sat on the small couch, close to his chair.

"I sometimes felt...watched. Like when I went to a party or club."

"Ah, yes, well, I am somewhat responsible for that."

"JARETH!" Sarah shouted. Jareth raised his right hand

"If your companions knew of the event, I would send a few goblins for…backup."

"Backup." Her voice had gone flat and hard. He swirled his wrist and started juggling a crystal to avoid the dangerous gleam in her eyes. A faint growl suggested he was too slow to respond.

"In the event some stupid mortal boy ever tried to take advantage of you, they had orders to intervene. Not for harm!" He added when her gaze turned razor sharp. "Inconvenience and publicly humiliate only. If you did not protest the attention, they did nothing." Sarah frowned and looked away, thinking. Jareth added another crystal, rolling them up and down his arm. Sarah snickered.

"Well, that does explain John Patterson's spectacular leap into a pool twenty feet away." She looked up and grinned, watching the spheres glide over his silk sleeve. "Did you have anything to do with the cat?"

"What cat?"

"The cat from the Cross Roads that followed me for a week a few months ago."

"There are no cats in the kingdom, Sarah. Goblins hate them and the sentiment is mutual. Nasty little hunters."

"Ah." Sarah nodded. "I will remember that." She stood and yawned. "This was nice. Shall we do it again in a week or so?" Jareth rose, crystals rolling down his arm and onto his hands. He juggled both for a minute, enjoying the fascinated expression on Sarah's face, before dismissing one and holding the other up.

"This is a special crystal, not meant for ordinary women."

"I am _not_ ordinary," Sarah said, propping her hands on her hips. Jareth leered.

"No, you are not." He tossed the crystal to her and she caught it easily. "Use that to call me when you're ready to go."

"Go?"

"As our first date was your choice, I claim the second. Dress comfortably."

"How comfortably?"

"Walking tour comfortably with nice weather." Sarah rolled the crystal around her palm.

"Walking tour. Okay. What's the time difference between London and the Labyrinth?" Jareth picked up his jacket and slung it over his shoulder rakishly, grinning.

"Precious, the one thing you should _never_ worry about around me is time." Sarah chuckled.

"I'll remember that."

"See that you do." He walked over, tipped her chin up and kissed her firmly, only to teleport away as she responded. Appearing in his bedroom, he walked into his closet, a room almost as big as the bedroom, and changed into more comfortable pants. The night sky called to him and he hurled himself out the window, shrieking happily as he flew. He'd kissed Sarah so thoroughly she was bound to have exciting dreams! He flew two laps around the city and returned to his room. Landing on the bed, he shifted back to man, made a nest of his covers and snuggled down to join his Lady.

* * *

Sarah sighed as she shouldered her way into her third story walk up. It had been a rough week, with school projects in various stages of done-ness and that creepy penguin keeper giving her dirty looks. Not the "I don't like you" looks, the "I want to eat you alive" type. Guess the cat wasn't as effective as she first thought. She had been looking forward to her "walking tour" date, but all she wanted to do now was sleep for twenty- four hours followed by a day of Doing Nothing. Sighing again, she dropped her bag at the foot of the bed and belly-flopped on the squeaky mattress. She should let Jareth know before he freaked out. Lifting her head, she reached for the crystal sitting on her nightstand and missed.

"I wish the Goblin King would understand I need some rest." She said into her pillow. She expected a response, but he surprised her by stroking her hair.

"What has exhausted you, Precious?" He asked softly. She turned her head to face him, he was crouched next to her bed looking worried.

"Ugh. School and penguin keepers. I'm sorry, Jareth, I don't feel up to a walking tour."

"Hush, love." She blinked at the endearment. "Chara warned me about this. She also pounded into my head that when exhaustion smothered you, the appropriate response is to take care of you. So, how can I help you, Precious?"

"You talked to Chara about us?" Sarah wasn't sure how to feel about this information. Then again, she had bawled the whole story to the pub owner on her birthday last year. Jareth flinched, but didn't stop stroking her hair. It felt really nice.

"It seemed...wise. I…" He trailed off and looked away. Sarah sighed, relaxing under his touch.

"It's okay. I'm sorry."

"Hush, love. The walking tour can wait." She blinked sleepily at him. He smiled. "Tell me what you need."

"Sleep. Lots." Her eyes closed. The hand disappeared from her hair and she whined. She woke up when she felt mJareth climb into bed behind her and snuggled up.

"Shh. Go to sleep, love."

"No popping Underground." He sighed.

"No popping Underground," He agreed, grumbling. She smiled and squirmed closer, feeling safe in his arms. She fell asleep to his soft trills.

Morning came all too early. Sarah groaned against the sunlight playing on her face, rolled over and buried her nose into a warm, smooth, spice and musk scented pillow. A pillow that moved all on its own in measured ways. She groaned again and tried to pry an eye open.

"Shhh." With a distinct rattle of rings on rod, the sunlight disappeared. She silently cheered this and rubbed her cheek against her pillow. Wait. Why did her pillow feel like skin? "Go back to sleep, Precious." The soft, _male_ voice whispered in her ear, followed by light kisses along her hairline. _Jareth_. He had come on the heels of a wish. Had he cuddled her all night?

"Too late," She said, pulling back and blinking up at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure? If you are still tired, you should rest." Sarah thought about it. Surprisingly, she felt well-rested.

"I'm not tired," She grinned up at him. "I might even be up to a walking tour." He blinked before a very large smile grew on his face. He pushed her into her back and kissed her soundly. She whimpered, kissing him back. A hormone laden thrill ran through her from tip to toes when he moaned into her mouth. Her naughty dreams could not hold a candle to the real thing! Jareth shifted, one leg making itself right at home between hers and putting just enough weight on her chest to make her breasts ache. Her hands got busy in his hair. He tore his mouth away and stared at her. She grinned, feeling his chest brush against hers while he panted.

"Sarah," He breathed, his expression one of absolute adoration. She blushed and looked away. He was the sexiest thing on two legs she had ever known, but she knew his endgame and she was not there. Yet. He stroked her cheek and she glanced up. He smiled, but there was a trace of pain in his eyes. She bit her lip and his eyes tipped into hot and heavy. She needed a distraction!

"Breakfast!" She said rather loudly. Jareth blinked. "I...I need breakfast before walking tour. Big, hearty breakfast. And tea. Yes." Great, now she was babbling. Jareth blinked again, only to turn ever so faintly pink when his stomach rumbled.

"Ah. Yes, food would be a good idea," He said with a sigh and rolled _over_ her and onto the floor. Sarah flushed at the impression of whipcord strength pressed against her briefly. "Well? Come on!" She blinked at him standing over her, holding out his hand. Shaking her head at his mood swing, she shoved the covers off and winced as she took his hand and stood. She had slept in her clothes!

"Change of priorities. Shower first, then breakfast."

"Do you want me to wash your back?" The question was asked in a matter of fact voice, but the eager gleam in his eyes warned her. She gave him a Look, took her hand back and stomped to her wardrobe.

"No!"

"Then I'll take care of breakfast."

"Wait, what?" She asked, turning with her hands full of clean undergarments. He was already gone and no glitter. Happy owl noises drifted back from the cubby masquerading as a kitchen. She slapped her forehead. "Male barn owls provide for the females during clutches. God help me, he's going to be the worst sort of nervous father to be." Realizing what she had just said _out loud_ within earshot of a _were owl_ , she seized the first clean shirt and jeans from the wardrobe and fled into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do hope folks are enjoying this. I swear Jareth has eaten every other plot bunny. He looks plump and self satisfied.

* * *

Labyrinth property of Jim Henson and Disney

* * *

Jareth kept one ear cocked towards the bathroom as he bustled about the tiny kitchen space. Chara had been a font of information, thank the gods, and one of the mortal customs that meshed with his own instincts was preparing food for his mate. Granted, it had been several hundred years since he had _cooked_ , but he remembered the basics. Sadly, his culinary skill was not compatible with modern mortal equipment. After burning himself on the stove _and_ the toaster oven, (and melting a bowl. He replaced it and caught the noxious odors in a crystal to add to the Bog of Stench.) he decided a compromise was in order. Hands on hips, he studied the few ingredients on the counter, matched them to reports of Sarah's favorite foods and used his magic. When Sarah emerged, clean and dressed in a _very_ flattering T shirt and jeans, he had a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with melted cheese on the table ready for her, along with a pot of tea with the prettiest mug he could find.

"Please come eat, Precious." She blinked as she accepted the seat he held for her.

"Um, Jareth? What are you eating?"

"Don't fret over me, love. I ate while making your food." He fetched another mug from the cubby and joined her, pouring tea. Sarah ate a few bites of everything and smiled at him.

"Wow, were owls can cook!" He preened as she dug in. When he was certain she wasn't looking, he took the last of three mice he had found in the kitchen out of his pocket and swallowed it whole. Not the most ideal breakfast for him, but he didn't trust Aboveground food beyond meat. He doubted Sarah would miss them. When Sarah finished, he took her plate and put it in the sink.

"Why are there no dirty pans?" She asked behind him. He turned and pulled her close, giving her a full body snuggle. When he let go she was delightfully pink.

"I am not familiar with mortal methods. The food was yours, the cooking was magic."

"Oh. That explains the buzz on my tongue." Jareth cocked his head, surprised.

"You can taste magic?"

"When I make scrambled eggs, they don't leave a tingling aftertaste. It's not bad, just unexpected." Jareth immediately had several _intimate_ questions about this new development. Before he could ask, Sarah turned away. He followed her as she found and filled a plastic bottle with water, located a jacket, tucked her phone into her jeans pocket and picked up her purse. "Okay, I'm ready!" He smiled as he removed her purse and phone, enjoying the squeak she made when his fingers slid into her left front pocket.

"You won't need those in my kingdom, love." He folded her into his embrace before she could protest. "Now, what was your favorite part of my labyrinth?"

"Um…" She looked away, turning pink. How he loved her blushes!

"Ah. I believe I know what you're thinking of." He put his lips next to her ear and grinned at her reaction. "I enjoyed our dance as well, such a pity you smashed the room."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Shattered like a mirror, much like the Escher room."

"Um…" Now she sounded guilty. He licked her ear, making her gasp and straightened, keeping her in his arms.

"Not to worry, Precious. I had everything repaired. It only took me years."

"I'm so sorry," She said, lowering her gaze. He kissed each eyelid and reveled in her response. Soon, very soon, he would get her into his bed and they wouldn't leave for at least two days. He had it all planned out.

"I forgive you, Sarah. Plucky young mortals are always the most destructive. One day I'll tell you about The Redhead. Now, as much as I would love to waltz you around the ballroom until we put the cushion pit to _very_ good use, think of someplace else." She gave him an annoyed/tempted look and hooked her arms around his waist. He trilled and she laughed.

"Those owl noises of yours are so cute!" He preened and kissed the tip of her nose. "Well, the forest was pretty, aside from the Fireys and the hallucinogenic peach." Jareth gently pulled her face into his chest.

"Close your eyes, Precious." A snap of cloak and a concentration of will and they were standing just inside the tree line. Jareth checked their location and nodded. Sarah burrowed her nose further into his shirt. Jareth grinned and dismissed the cloak. His mate to be could take as long as she liked. That is, until he became aroused by her breath tickling his chest and the scent of her shampoo teasing his nose. His hands slid down her back and over her tush, pausing to press her hips gently against his. They shuddered and Sarah pushed herself back. Jareth let her go, glad for her distraction with the forest to calm down.

"Why is it so...sparkly?" She asked. Jareth frowned and looked around. Yes, the trees shimmered a bit, and one particular sunbeam was lighting up a leafed branch like rhinestones in a spotlight, but sparkly?

"I...I don't know, really. The Labyrinth is its own place. It works with me when there's a Runner or something is wrong, but for the most part it does what it wants."

"The Labyrinth is _alive_?" She asked, gaping at the nearest tree. Jareth finally managed to convince his groin to relax and joined her, taking her hand and tucking it through his arm.

"Let's start the tour with an answer." He guided her onto one of the Fire Gang's many trails. "Yes, the Labyrinth is alive. It is also intelligent, about the level of a twelve year old mortal. It has distinct likes and dislikes and it loves to play pranks. This is why there is a King's Run, or Queen's. The Labyrinth does not care about looks or gender. It needs a firm yet gentle hand and it knows it." He turned right and soon they arrived at a stream. Sarah gasped. The stream was pink and made no noise as it plunged along its rock and moss bed.

"This is one of five Wellsprings in my kingdom. All of them converge underneath the Goblin City and flow into the Bog. I tapped into the convergence to supply water for the city and the castle. The sewer is separate."

"What makes it pink?" Sarah asked. Jareth grinned.

"Magic."

"What kind of magic?"

"I'll tell you after you tell me what my magic tastes like." Sarah gave him her "You're embarrassing me" Look, complete with blush. His grin flashed teeth before he composed his face. "The cooking magic, Precious," He drawled. She looked away, nearly the same color as the Wellspring.

"It wasn't so much a taste as an…aftertaste or finish, like a wine. It made my tongue buzz, as if the muscle had gone numb and was waking up again."

"I see. Did the peach make your tongue buzz?" Now she was glaring at him.

"No, it tasted like a peach, but the finish was bitter and cold."

"Interesting." Jareth looked at the stream thoughtfully. The Forest Wellspring carried fertility magic, hence the lush forest and his trade secret for the kingdom's crop exports. What would Sarah taste if she drank some?

"I am NOT going to taste that water, Jareth," She said. He looked at her, her arms folded and her expression stubborn. He looked at the water again. "NO! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Precious, you have no idea where my mind has been," He purred, turning his back on temptation and conjuring a crystal instead. He looked into it, nodded and offered it to her. Her expression changed to one that reminded him strongly of an old governess. A very scary governess.

"Snow Cock, I am NOT licking your crystal ball."

"Would you be willing to lick something else?" He asked, trying to banish the mental image of Sarah on her knees, licking him. Licking and sucking and...and why did the crystal have a sex scene in it now? He brought it closer, frowning. This wasn't right. Although, it appeared Sarah's dream talents were not...unfounded. If she really could do that, he would be a very happy wereowl.

"JARETH!" He blinked when the crystal was snatched by Sarah. Her face was beet red and she was squeezing the crystal, trying to break it.

"Sarah! Don't!" He grabbed the crystal back and held it over his head when she lunged. "Calm down love! It's only a dream."

"Perverted horndog dream!" She jumped for the crystal. He threw it into the air with one hand, making it pop, and wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her tight against him.

"Would you rather it be a reality? Say your right words, Sarah-mine, and I'll make all your lusty dreams come true," He said softly. She pushed against him and he let her go.

"I...you...just…" While she spluttered, he conjured another crystal and turned it into an ice cream cone. A double scoop lemon and pistachio cone. Sarah's indignation trailed off and she gaped at him. "What?"

"Since you are reluctant to touch that clever tongue of yours to my crystals, how about this instead?"

"I'm not eating or drinking anything you conjured up, Jareth."

"So defiant when there is no need." She folded her arms again. He sighed. "I swear on my blood, Sarah, nothing you eat or drink in my kingdom will bind you to me or the Labyrinth. You won that immunity ten years ago." Her expression turned thoughtful.

"Are blood oaths sacrosanct?" She asked. He nodded.

"To break a blood oath is to pay the price in one's own blood. Chara and I do not make these oaths lightly, as the consequences are almost always death. The same rule will eventually apply to you."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Sarah took the ice cream cone and studied it. Jareth leaned into her ear.

"You are the only being I risk my blood on, Precious. Please be so kind as to do the same." He licked her earlobe and she squeaked. He pulled back, smirking. She glared at him before turning her attention back to the cone.

"I am so going to regret this," She muttered before taking a careful lick. Jareth watched her expressions closely. Confused, thoughtful, and suspicious flitted past as she went from small licks to actual bites. He gritted his teeth against more unhelpful mental images of her tongue and teeth on his skin. Hiding his hands behind his back, he sent all his lust-addled thoughts into a crystal and sent it to his nightstand. It helped, some.

"Well?" He asked softly. Sarah looked up from her half eaten cone.

"The ice cream tastes right, but there's this...fizz, as if there was carbonation mixed in. It...it tingles."

"Tingles? Is this a good thing? Pleasant?" He asked, moving closer. Sarah offered him the cone.

"What does it taste like to you?"

"Ah, Precious. I cannot taste magic. I AM magic. I'm glad to hear my power makes you tingle." He wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her hair.

"Tingle isn't the half of it," She muttered into her cone. He grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"Good to know." He took her arm and led her back onto the trail. She gave him a dirty look over the ice cream. "Let's continue the tour. The forest is considered the wildest part of the Labyrinth, but it is not the most dangerous."

"Even with the Fire Gang trying to take people's heads off?" Sarah asked, biting a chunk of cone. She frowned. "Why does the cone taste like peanut butter?"

"I like peanut butter."


	4. Chapter 4

It would appear overfed barn owls become rather difficult.

* * *

Labyrinth owned by Henson and Disney. Chara is mine.

* * *

Sarah's head was spinning by the time they reached The Tree. The Labyrinth was much more complicated than she had realized! It was a fully functioning kingdom, trading with the Elves, the Trolls, the Dragons and the Fairies. Each kingdom had its own realm, connected to each other with Ways that resembled Ley Lines in her world. The maze she had run was the Mortal Way, the strongest and most stable connection to Aboveground, or Terra, or Midgard or whatever. Apparently her world was as exotic to fairy tale creatures as theirs was to her. All the Realms touched her world, but most of the connections were tenuous.

"Does the Cross Roads go to the other Realms?" Sarah asked as they stopped. Jareth looked up and shrugged.

"Chara goes where she is needed," he said absently. Sarah frowned and copied him. She gasped when she saw The Tree. It was huge! The trunk looked to be wider than her parent's house and had deeply grooved white bark. Branches started about fifteen feet up and continued beyond the canopy of the surrounding forest. The leaves were a deep green bordering on black. As she gaped, a breeze wandered through, playing with the leaves and revealing silver undersides.

"Jareth, who is this?" She breathed. Jareth trilled and squeezed her fingers.

"This is the Mother Tree. Legend states when the Realms were split, a goddess of compassion and mercy knew a full division would destroy everything. She reached out to the wild magic between the worlds and asked it for help. Together, the goddess and the magic forged the Ways. This act weakened the goddess to the point of death. The wild magic, recognizing her sacrifice, took the goddess into itself, split her into six pieces, imbued each piece with a small portion of itself and planted one piece in each realm. Here in the Labyrinth, that portion takes the form of a tree. In other realms the goddess piece is a lake, a mountain, a glacier, and a pool of lava."

"What did Aboveground get?" Sarah asked softly, eyes glued to the branches. Jareth wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nuzzled her neck.

"Humanity."

"What?"

"The goddess and the magic saw the potential of the first of your kind. Humans and their metals didn't drive the other races Underground. They did it themselves, constantly warring with each other. The Realms were created just as your species realized the power of magic. It was the hope of the goddess that if all humans carried a little piece of the wild magic, it would encourage harmony and peace."

"That didn't happen," Sarah said sadly. Jareth nipped her earlobe.

"No. The goddess was bound to the Ways and there was no one else to teach the humans. Your kind learned in the cruelest way and created your own gods that touched the rest of the Realms and energized the Ways. Once upon a time, there was a lot of traveling and trade. But as humans matured and moved from magic to science, the Ways fell to neglect. Now the Labyrinth is the only Realm with a stable Way to the mortals."

"Why?"

"This is the Kingdom of Dreams and Forgotten Things. Humans have the incredible power to dream and are the quickest to dismiss and forget. I take the unwanted children wished to me and find them homes where I can. Those children that cannot be homed stay here."

"Do you turn them into goblins?" She asked, dreading the answer. Jareth chirruped sadly and clutched her to him, nuzzling her hair.

"Some. Others learn trades or work in the castle. I don't like it, Sarah. I hate it. I see such horror, so much pain." Her heart broke at the pain and sorrow in his voice. She wrapped her arms around him and slowly walked them to the tree.

"Greetings, Mother Tree," She whispered before leaning back against the trunk, cradling Jareth as he hid his face in her hair.

 _Greetings, Champion. Sit and rest. My king needs your love._ Sarah slid down, bringing Jareth with her. He curled up in her lap, chirruping as he planted his nose firmly under her chin. He wasn't as heavy as she expected, so she made herself comfortable and cuddled him. It was a hell of a switch, her comforting the Goblin King over his sworn duty. She gently threaded her fingers through his hair, keeping one arm firmly around his torso. The sad owl noises died slowly. She smiled when he snuggled, only to blush madly when one of his hands cupped her breast and a finger flicked a nipple. She grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough. Comfort is not consent."

"But Precious, you make me feel so good! I only want to return the favor," Jareth said huskily. She groaned and pushed him off her lap.

"Didn't Chara tell you how courting a mortal works?" She demanded, standing and folding her arms. Jareth stretched out on the ground, arching his back. Sarah's lips pinched and she kept her gaze glued to his face. He smirked.

"She told me a great many things, the most important being you require...delicate handling."

"What?" Sarah growled. Jareth flipped to his feet and strutted to her side.

"You don't play by Mortal rules," He purred in her ear. "Nor do you play by the Fae's. So I have to be...clever." Sarah's flush deepened. When had her ears become so damned sensitive?!

"Clever," She said, trying for suspicious and failing, as her voice squeaked ever so slightly.

"Indeed." Jareth stepped back, making a show of putting his hands behind his back. "Now, since I didn't get any ice cream, would you object to having our picnic lunch now?"

"I offered to share!" She protested, glaring. Her hormones leaped for joy at the word "picnic" and her imagination provided several suggestions for having _Jareth_ for lunch, or as the blanket, or as a table. The last image made her ears burn so hot she covered them with her hands and turned away to thump her head on the Mother Tree trunk. Jareth's laughter made it past her hands and she blushed crimson. How did he do this to her?!

"Do share what's going through that sexy little mind of yours," Jareth purred in her ear, his hands sneaking around her waist and pulling her away from the tree.

"Can't, shan't, won't!" She snapped.

"Such a pity." He let go. He let go! Surprised and suspicious, Sarah whirled around. Spread out on the ground was a fluffy white blanket. Jareth was sitting in the middle, digging through a very large basket. As she watched, mouth agape, he pulled out dishes and glasses, arranging them carefully. He looked up and smirked, eyes daring her to say something. She put her chin up and joined him on the blanket, sitting cross legged beside her place setting. Jareth chirped happily and dove into the basket. Out came a sealed jug, a linen wrapped bundle and two jars. Sarah watched, curious, as Jareth opened the containers. The jug held a fizzy gold liquid, which Jareth poured carefully into the glasses.

"Elven cider," He said, handing her a glass. "Chara says it compares to Mortal champagne."

"Champagne is usually saved for special occasions," Sarah said, holding the glass up to the sunlight. It reminded her of mead. Jareth grinned playfully.

"Our first picnic is a special occasion. Cheers." Sarah smiled back and tapped her glass against his. The cider was sweet, yet light. She could see why Chara made the comparison. Jareth trilled as he opened the bundle, revealing fluffy biscuits and slices of a dark bread. The jars held a creamy butter that had a flowery aftertaste and a spiced cream cheese like spread which reminded Sarah of tzatziki. When they finished the bread, Jareth eagerly rummaged through the basket and produced a selection of sliced meats and cheeses.

"Chara recommended these," He said, arranging the slices on her plate. "Goblins seem to exist on ale and air, the humans and changelings that live here produce all the food everyone else eats, as well as exports of grains, fruit, vegetables and farm meats. The Wellsprings, being magical, are essentially sterile. Fish and seafood are exotic luxuries that I've authorized to come in a few times a year. There are four farms that supply the castle exclusively, the remainder feed the city and trade markets."

"So this doesn't come from the kingdom?" She asked, holding up a thin slice of sausage. Jareth shrugged.

"Our native sausages make better ropes than food. Chara gave me a list and sent me shopping. It was...interesting." Jareth fixed his plate, avoiding the cheese entirely. Sarah tried everything; Chara had good taste.

"Jareth, are you an obligate carnivore?" She asked, remembering the vegetables left on their first date and how he had only had one biscuit and one piece of bread, giving her the rest. He swallowed his mouthful, looking puzzled.

"Obligate carnivore?"

"Can your digestive system only process meat?" Jareth cocked his head and blinked, well, owlishly. She hid her smile behind a large bite of cheese.

"If you're asking that anything besides meat makes me sick, no. But, if I don't eat meat with every meal, my energy levels drop. I like bread and fruit, but that is a small part of my normal diet."

"What about peaches?" She peeped up at him from under her lashes. His head cocked one way, then the other, then back before he smiled, showing off his teeth.

"Peaches are not my favorite fruit."

"Oh? What is?" He set his plate aside and leaned forward, staring at her lips. She sighed at the blush sweeping up her face.

"Strawberries," He whispered against her mouth and sat back. She stared at him, mind whirling and hormones doing a cha cha. Strawberries? The Underground had _strawberries_?! How did he…? What did…?

"GAH!" finally worked itself out of her throat and she looked away, blushing. She was getting a little tired of all the blushing, but, _strawberries._ All of her naughty fruit dreams involved strawberries. She licked her lips, remembering the last time she had a fresh strawberry and gasped when her body responded to the thoughts that had gone with that experience.

"Are you all right, Precious? You're not choking, are you?" Jareth asked, gently rubbing her back. She arched into his touch and she heard his faint gasp. The rubbing became stroking and she clenched her fists, bowing her head and closing her eyes. Maybe, if she couldn't see him, it...would… His hand curled around her waist and slid up. With another strangled cry, she jumped to her feet and ran to the Mother Tree.

"Precious, you're not really helping my manly pride," He said and she groaned.

"Jareth." Warm, strong hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her. She blinked up into storm dark mismatched eyes.

"Say my name like that again and I will not be responsible for my actions," He said huskily. "Why do you keep running away?"

"I...um…" Sarah closed her eyes and thumped her head against the bark. "It's...complicated."

"You are making it so, Sarah," He growled and she moaned softly as her hormones growled back.

"I...I want…"

"Yes?"

"I want...to be sure." She forced her eyes open. Jareth cocked his head and took a step back.

"Sure of what?"

"Sure of my feelings, before. I know how you want this to work and...I'm not...there yet."

"Am I to understand," He said slowly, looking her up and down with his arms folded across his chest. "That the reason you're not snogging me within an inch of my life is because you're waiting for your feelings to match mine?"

"It's not the snogging, it's...what comes later." Sarah dragged her fingers through her hair, using the pain to shut her hormones up. They only dropped the volume to about a two. "I'm not one for casual sex, Jareth."

"I know that!" He huffed. Her hands dropped and she matched his pose and look.

"Oh really. How would you know that?"

"You've only spent the night with two mortal boys in the last ten years."

"YOU CHEATING SNOW COCK!" Her hormones howled as they were drowned out by righteous anger. Jareth raised his hands, suddenly looking a wee bit nervous.

"You hadn't protested the attention, so the goblins stayed outside the room!"

"They shouldn't have been there in the first place!"

"IT'S ALL I COULD DO!" Jareth shouted. Her arms dropped and her glare sharpened. He responded with his hands on his hips. "You stripped me of my power to intervene if you were in danger! Do you have any idea how many Wished Away children are the product of rape? I couldn't protect you from getting hurt, so the goblins had orders to intervene if you, at any time, said 'no' and the boy didn't back off. Again, not to harm, only frighten. You should be thankful, Precious. You cannot comprehend how much I wanted to strangle those boys for daring to touch what is mine."

"Oh, I'm supposed to be _grateful_ that you had goblins spying on me when I lost my virginity? I'm supposed to be _so touched_ your minions were ready, eager and able to barge in and do what? Point and laugh? Poke my partner in the butt?"

"I left it up to them."

"GAH! Jareth! This is NOT how you go about courting a mortal!"

"I'm not courting a mortal! I'm courting the Champion of the Labyrinth! Those goblins were your personal guard!"

"WHAT?" Sarah was beyond anger and several degrees into rage. A goblin personal guard? Where did Jareth get off assigning her a guard detachment to watch any male she had been around in the last ten years? Did he really think she was incompetent? Unable to take care of herself?

 _What about John Patterson? And Michael whatshisface? And those jerks at the club?_ Asked her hormones. She frowned. It had been a relief to see those males making elaborate, that-might-be-breaking-physics-rules pratfalls after she said "no" and they hadn't backed off. But that STILL didn't give Jareth the right to order sentries when she finally found someone that gave her a pleasant burn. Not that either one of her two former lovers could come close to igniting the fires Jareth did, but that wasn't the point!

"Precious?" She blinked. Jareth's expression had gone from haughty to concerned.

"I'm still angry!" She snapped. "It's really not cool you sicced spies on me, Snow Cock. Your possessive attitude makes it worse. I am not YOURS. I am MINE, remember?"

"Barn owls mate for life," He growled.

"We're not mates!" She growled back. He flinched. She blinked. He took a full step back, turned and screamed that horrifically loud owl scream. Guilt slapped her upside the head and she slapped it right back. They were NOT mates. Not yet, anyway. This was only the second date! They still had so much to learn about each other. After her parents divorced, she had promised herself she would be Very Sure about who she married and developed a checklist. They had to be friends, first and foremost. They had to share common goals and plans. They had to have a few mutual interests and a few separate interests. They had to trust each other. They had to spend at least a year, preferably three to five, living together before planning a wedding. They had to desire each other and be comfortable with each other's preferences. Jareth met only one of those requirements, desire, the most volatile component and the one she trusted the least. She had such a meager basis for comparison; two one night stands that had been pleasant but not world rocking. Jareth turned her world upside down with a kiss, there was no way in hell she would sleep with him until she called him "friend". Jareth turned back and she flinched at the defeated look in his eyes.

"I will take you home," He said woodenly. She frowned.

"What, now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"There's no point in continuing, is there? You're angry." Now she rolled her eyes.

"Jareth, the date isn't over just because I'm angry. Did I say anything about wanting to go home?" He blinked several times. She sighed and shook her head. "Have you forgotten our Accord already? We literally CANNOT break up when we're angry. That's why I had Chara write it up that way. There's potential for a wonderful, magical relationship here, but we're both hot tempered and stubborn." She grinned. His eyes shifted from dark despair to hopeful. "What else did you have planned for this walking tour?" He smirked and stepped up to her.

"How about a complete and thorough tour of the castle?" She smirked back.

"How about we finish lunch first?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Labyrinth_ belongs to the small gods Henson and Bowie. The plot bunnies have gone into hiding, possibly in my garden. Barn owls. *sigh*

* * *

 _She turns my world and leaves me breathless. Why does nothing go to plan with her?_ Jareth sat in the Escher room, on a 90 degree staircase, puzzling over his mate-to-be. I t had been three days since the walking tour, which had NOT ended with him ravishing her senseless in his bed. She had refused the castle tour entirely! Instead he had shown her the farmlands, the Adult Mortal Way (only from the air), and the main jewel cavern before taking her back to her flat. Sarah was a true Queen, she greeted his subjects politely, thanked everyone for their hard work and made no promises. Her kisses at the end scorched him, his lips still tingled! He sighed and tossed a crystal onto a nearby staircase. It bounced and rolled, defying gravity as easily as he did. Why didn't Sarah love him? What was holding her back? How was he going to make her fall in love with him so he could take her to bed? He flung another crystal in a different direction. She was so frustrating! Only in her dreams could he kiss and touch her as he wanted. The dreams were amazing, but he knew the reality would be so much better. There was a more than zero chance their first mating would kill him, but oh, it would be so worth it! Unless his desire killed him first. No, he would not let that happen! He would have Sarah in his bed, or her bed, or the cushion pit, or her couch, or her floor, or his throne or in here. He looked around thoughtfully. Yes, that could work. He rubbed his hands together gleefully.

 _I know how you want this to end and I'm not there yet._

The remembered words landed hard on his shoulders and he slumped back down on the steps. What more did she want from him!?

 _Sarah requires delicate handling. She has scars you can't see._ Chara's comment brought him back to his feet. Of course! Chara knew everything! He summoned a crystal and checked on the Crossroads. It was squashed into a row of dinky shops and food stalls in a half-forgotten alley in Kyoto. Jareth grinned, changed into more appropriate clothes and poofed to the alley. It was early evening and only the food stalls were open. Jareth flashed his teeth at a gaping middle aged woman tending a yakitori stall. She flinched away muttering "Oni!" He laughed and strutted inside. Two men of indeterminate age wearing expensive suits stared at him coldly.

"Mama-san! Dono yo ni kono ba ni sabisu o teikyo aete?" (How dare you serve a foreigner in your bar?) One asked, sneering. Chara slapped the insolent man with a large paper fan.

"Dono yō ni anata ga goburin no ō ni totemo burei ni hanasu aete! Kare wa itsumo watashi no bā de kangei sa rete imasu!" (How dare you insult the King of the Goblins! He is always welcome in my bar!). She waved the fan at the astonished mortal. "Ima shazai, anaya no tsuma ni ienikaeru to watashiwa anata no kachinonai hi hyoji o hozonshita ka kanoju ni iimasu!" (Now apologize, go home to your wife and tell her how I saved your worthless hide!)

"Gomen nasai gozaimasu, goburin no ō!" (I am very sorry, King of the Goblins!) The man stammered, bowing very low. The silent one shook his head, bowed politely and helped his friend out of the bar. Jareth pouted.

"Chara! You spoiled my fun!" She put her fan away and glared at him.

"You just cost me at least five customers, Snow Cock, you'd better have a Very Good Reason to be here!" Jareth blinked, waved his hand dismissively and settled in the chair across from her.

"How do I make Sarah fall in love with me?" Chara blinked once, twice, before bursting into merry laughter. He scowled. This was not a funny situation! Chara forced herself to calm down and cleared her throat.

"What, may I ask, brought this out?" She asked, grinning madly. Jareth propped his forearms on the bar and sulked.

"She won't have sex with me until she loves me!"

"Wh...what?" Chara asked, eyes wide and glowing. Jareth dropped his chin onto his wrists.

"She said she's not afraid of kissing me, but anything beyond that won't happen until her feelings match mine. I had plans! Beautiful, delicious plans," His voice trailed off.

"She won't have sex with you until she knows she loves you and you're sulking because your plans are ruined?" Chara asked in a tight, squeaky voice. He looked up and nodded sharply. Chara collapsed against the liquor shelves behind her, laughing uproariously. He sulked, he glowered, he threatened her with the Bog and she continued to laugh.

"Chara! If this obscene display at my expense does not stop _immediately_ , I will be forced to report you to your Lady!" He shouted. Chara waved one hand, choking back giggles. It still took her five minutes to calm down. When she did, she filled a flask with a top shelf sake and got it warming in a pot of steaming water. Jareth waited, arms folded and using his regal "I Am Not Amused" face as she prepared skewers of raw shrimp. She arranged the skewers on a plate and poured him a shot of sake.

"Gods above and below, you two. Am I going to have to mediaite every major decision in your relationship?" She pushed the plate and cup to him. He tossed back the sake and thumped the ceramic cup on the counter. She poured him three more before he deigned to eat a skewer. As always, her food and alcohol was sublime, but he would _not_ be saying so until she apologized.

"What exactly do you mean, Chara?" He asked softly, glaring. She shrugged and refilled the warm flask.

"Only that neither one of you seems to know how to talk to the other."

"Has Sarah talked to you?" Jareth asked eagerly. "Did she tell you what she wants?" Chara gave him a Look.

"Have you asked her what she wants?"

"I asked her why." Chars groaned.

"Snow Cock, you idiot! What did I say about Sarah?"

"She has hidden scars and I have to be clever. I was clever! I made her a picnic lunch and I showed her the Mother Tree and she said my conjured food fizzed."

"Fizzed?" Chara looked confused. Jareth devoured a skewer before preening.

"My Sarah can taste magic!"

"Gods above and below, do NOT tell me you asked her to lick one of your crystals."

"She didn't want to taste the Fertility Wellspring!" Chara thumped him soundly on his head. "CHARA!"

"King of the Goblins, your stupidity is on par with your subjects!" She shouted back.

"What?" He growled, a crystal forming in one hand. No one, not even Chara, could get away with such an insult. She folded her arms and took a full step back, returning his glare with interest.

"You are obviously thinking with the wrong brain! Stop trying to get into her pants and give her what she needs!"

"Do _you_ know what she needs?" He sneered. Chara rolled her eyes.

"What does any good Queen candidate need?"

"Uh," Jareth dismissed the crystal and picked up a skewer of shrimp. He held the crustaceans up to the light. "She needs a strong will, a compassionate heart and find me irresistibly sexy and my subjects cute." Chara thumped her head against a shelf. Jareth pulled a shrimp off by the tips of his pointed teeth.

"Hopeless. Jareth." His ears pricked. Chara's voice had changed, becoming soft and serious. He knew the signs of Very Important News Coming. Dropping the skewer, he faced her with all senses open. "Go back."

"Go back?"

"To the beginning." She nodded and laid one warm hand on his. "You're not in your labyrinth, my friend." Jareth blinked a few times, sucked in a noisy breath.

"I'm in _hers_." Chara nodded and patted his hands.

"You won't get anywhere trying to storm her castle. You have to solve the labyrinth first."

"But, mortal hearts are so _confusing!_ " Chara gave him a withering look and held her palm out.

"Turn over that medallion! Any were owl who whines about mortal hearts is not fit to rule goblins or care for the Labyrinth!" Jareth puffed up and screeched, one hand pressing his symbol of office against his chest. "Hand it over or I'll take it from you!"

"Never!" Jareth launched himself back, twisting in mid flight to land near the door. "I am the King of the Goblins!"

"Prove it!" She shouted, vaulting over the bar

"I will!" Jareth transformed and flew home. Landing in the throne room, he kicked the goblin snoozing in front of the throne away. It didn't wake up, even when it hit the wall and slid down. Jareth summoned a crystal to begin studying Sarah's past. Several time twisted hours later, he popped the crystal and sighed heavily. His mate to be was so...so _sensible_! He couldn't remember the last time he had been so inclined. He owed her an apology and a change in focus.

"I'll run your Labyrinth, Precious, and I will win."

* * *

Sarah swirled the crystal in her palm, enjoying the sensation. After sleep, playing with Jareth's gift was her favorite recovery from a long, hard or creepy day. She had reported the penguin keeper for skulking around the women's toilet in the staff building, but her gut was telling her drastic measures would be needed soon.

 _I'm not going to lick your crystal ball._ She blushed at the memory. The date had ended well last week and she had what she hoped was fun plans for this weekend. Perversely, the urge to lick the crystal in her hand seized her every time she saw it. Fear of Jareth catching her and making all the lewd comments held her back, but now… She held it up and peered closely. No images developed, nor did she get the "being watched" feeling. She looked around her room, checked her closet _and_ under the bed. Nothing around. She threw a blanket over her dressing table mirror, closed the curtains and did one final check of nooks, crannies and shadows before sitting on her bed. Taking a deep breath, she ran her tongue up the side of the crystal.

It was a _very_ good thing Sarah was sitting on her bed.

When the explosions of pop rocks and hormones subsided, she blinked her eyes open. Mismatched orbs were inches away and she could _feel_ Jareth. All of him and it was quite obvious the pop rocks and hormones had been mutual. Sarah closed her eyes.

"Bloody _Hell_!"

" _Sarah_ ," Jareth moaned and seized her lips with his. Sarah responded in spades, wrapping arms and legs around him. He growled into her mouth and thrust once. The crystal rolled out of her hand and dropped on her right shoulder.

"Mmmph!" Sarah let go of Jareth and grabbed her shoulder. That _hurt!_ Jareth pulled back, sensing her pain.

"Precious?"

"Damnit Jareth! Your balls are bloody hard." She snapped. Jareth stared at her, then ground his hips firmly into hers.

"Really," He purred. Sarah rubbed her shoulder and glared.

"That one, you oversexed Snow Cock," She said, jerking her head towards the crystal. "Ow!" The crystal was closer than she thought. Jareth frowned at his creation.

"Well. That simply won't do." He flicked the orb with a finger and it popped. Sarah blinked in bemusement when he lifted a silver bracelet off her coverlet. He slid down to the floor, dragging against her and sending her hormones into overdrive. She stared at the ceiling, trying to suppress the urge to shuck off her clothes and yell "Take me!" It took a while. Jareth, surprisingly, waited patiently until she sat up on her own. He was sitting in the doorway, back to her.

"Jareth?" She asked. His shoulders heaved with his sigh.

"My lady." He rose and turned to her. Her eyes widened. He was wearing the tunnel outfit, looking serious, and she swallowed hard. He knelt at her feet.

"Sarah Williams, I apologize for my earlier behaviors. You were correct regarding the nature of our relationship. Please forgive an overeager owl," He said, taking her right hand. His eyes said even more. She smiled.

"You are forgiven, Jareth, King of the Goblins and Curator of the Labyrinth. I too must apologize. I am...not used to being the sole focus of a wereowl's attention. Please forgive an overwhelmed mortal." Jareth smiled and nibbled her knuckles.

"You are forgiven, Lady Sarah, Champion of my Labyrinth. Would you do me the honor of wearing my token of affection and intent to win your Labyrinth?" He held up the bracelet. Up close, she could see it was made of several thin bands of silver, twisted and twined together into an exciting pattern, with a small crystal caught in the middle.

"Does this token have any other properties?" She asked, feeling remarkably clear headed. Jareth's smile turned into a pleased grin.

"Clever lady. Yes, it does. By accepting this, you are granting me the power to know if any potential harm is near you so I may respond appropriately. It also grants you the power to call me to you at any time, for any reason."

"What about in dreams?"

"Ah, Precious. I have been guarding your dreams for ten years. That will never stop."

"What happens if I'm dreaming of you and touch the bracelet?"

"You will have a very happy wereowl in your bed."

"No popping Underground!" She said firmly. Jareth nodded.

"No popping Underground without your conscious consent."

"Then yes, Goblin King, I accept your token of affection and intent." Jareth trilled happily and fastened the bracelet around her wrist. She expected it to dangle, having somewhat small wrists, but it twined itself against her skin. She touched it, not entirely surprised that it was warm, and discovered she could move it and play with it, but once she stopped it went back to imitating a cuff. Sarah looked at Jareth, brought the bracelet to her mouth.

"Um, Precious," He said right before she licked it. She fell back on her bed, groaning at the second wave of pop rock explosions against her tongue and swamping desire. She reached out and encountered feathers. Feathers? Opening her eyes, she found a very fluffed barn owl sitting on her stomach and giving her a smoking hot look. The owl leaned down and deliberately nibbled on her left nipple. She yelped. He did the same thing to the right one and she moaned. Jareth-owl shrieked, spread his wings and flew away. Sarah stayed where she was, wondering if she could summon the strength to get up and take a cold shower. Her bracelet made a soft chime and she lifted her arm to look at it.

"Precious," Jareth's voice purred from the crystal. "Please do not lick anything else I give you unless you are ready and willing to be ravished for two days and nights, straight."

"Is that a promise?" She asked huskily. She gasped when the bracelet _shivered_.

"In your _dreams_." Sarah waited several more minutes before dragging herself into the bathroom for that cold shower. She left the bracelet on and grinned at the faint yelp when she held it under the spray. Given the circumstances, she went to bed early.


End file.
